V7.5
| Usunięto = | Związane = Opis patcha 7.5 | Poprzedni = V7.4 | Następny = V7.6 }} __TOC__ , i . (Wirtuoz nie występuje tu osobiście, ale nie dajcie się zwieść! Osłabienie uderza w niego najmocniej). Aktualizujemy także oraz , dając strzelcom więcej opcji do eksperymentowania. Kilku bohaterów króluje w profesjonalnych rozgrywkach, pomimo zmian, które wprowadzaliśmy w kilku ostatnich patchach. Jeszcze bardziej zagłębiamy się w ich mocne strony, gdy znajdują się w rękach profesjonalistów i możliwe jest, że będziemy musieli zrobić to ponownie. Na koniec przyglądamy się trochę większym projektom, które odkładamy od dawna, niezależnie od tego, czy to bohaterowie jak lub , czy specjalizacje kluczowe, jak (a także wspomniane wcześniej zmiany Watażki i OZK!). Stała kradzież życia Żądzy Krwi Watażki może i zniknęła, ale jeżeli lubicie wysysać życie z przeciwników dopóki nie padną, to sprawdźcie Aatroxa i dajcie nam znać, co myślicie! To wszystko od nas! Poniżej znajdziecie pełne informacje. Do zobaczenia na Summoner’s Rift!|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha Aktualizacja wyważająca — *Podstawowe statystyki **Zdrowie: 537,8 pkt. ⇒ 580 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 16/15/14/13/12 sek. ⇒ 13/12.5/12/11.5/11 sek. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. ⇒ 45/80/115/150/185 pkt. 10.03.2017 * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czas odnowienia był zwracany, gdy podstawowy cel zginął podczas używania umiejętności (co pozwalało na podwójne użycie Q) * **Naprawiony błąd: Zwrot czasu odnowienia Varusa w przypadku celów z Rozkładem działa teraz prawidłowo przy maksymalnym zasięgu Przebijającej Strzały * **Zbyt ciężki topór: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Sion po użyciu przez krótką chwilę stał w miejscu * **Błąd graficzny: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że wskaźnik graficzny Wyjałowionej Ziemi z pozostawał widoczny dla wrogów po upłynięciu czasu działania Bohaterowie posiada umiejętność o nazwie . Naprawimy tę pomyłkę w następnym patchu.}} *'AKTUALIZACJA:' **Studnia krwi: Aatrox napełnia Studnię Krwi, gdy używa umiejętności. Gdy napełni się w 100%, zaczyna się opróżniać w czasie 4 sekund i daje Aatroxowi Gorącą Krew. **Gorąca Krew: Aatrox zyskuje 25% podstawowych obrażeń od ataku oraz 20-50% prędkości ataku w zależności od poziomu. Po otrzymaniu śmiertelnych obrażeń Aatrox powróci do życia i odzyska 30% swojego maksymalnego zdrowia. **Czas odnowienia ożywienia: 225/200/175/150 sek. (na poziomach 1/6/11/16) ⇒ 120-180 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) * **'USUNIĘTO' - Koszt: 10% aktualnego zdrowia ⇒ Darmowa **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 10/35/60/95/120 pkt. (+1,1 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) **'NOWOŚĆ' - Dla Boga Krwi: Teraz napełnia 20% Studni Krwi przy użyciu * / **Zmiany w Żądzy Krwi: ***Leczenie: 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. (+0,25 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 30/45/60/75/90 pkt. (+5% brakującego zdrowia) ***'USUNIĘTO' - Zakrwawiony: Nie potraja już wartości leczenia poniżej 50% zdrowia **Zmiany w Cenie Krwi: ***'USUNIĘTO' - Koszt: 15/23,75/32,5/41,25/50 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ Darmowa ***Obrażenia: 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. (+1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. (+0,75 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ***'NOWOŚĆ' - Dla Boga Krwi: Teraz napełnia 20% Studni Krwi przy aktywacji efektu * **Koszt: 5% aktualnego zdrowia ⇒ 30 pkt. zdrowia **Obrażenia: 75/110/145/180/215 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) (+0,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. (+0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) obrażeń fizycznych **Spowolnienie: 40% na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50% **Czas działania spowolnienia: 1,75/2/2,25/2,5/2,75 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. na wszystkich poziomach **'NOWOŚĆ' - Dla Boga Krwi: Teraz wypełnia 20% Studni Krwi przy użyciu * **Skalowanie od mocy umiejętności: 0,35 pkt. ⇒ 0,55 pkt. * **Czas trwania krwawienia: 4 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. (całkowite obrażenia bez zmian) **Czas działania znaku: 4 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. * **Ruszaj, rybo: Gdy ryba dotrze w wyznaczone miejsce i nie przyczepi się do niczego, poszukiwanie potencjalnego celu do przyczepienia się będzie miało mniejszy zasięg **'USUNIĘTO' - Lepkie łuski: Ryba, która nie trafi w nic, nie przyczepia się już, gdy wrogowie po niej przejdą * **Oznaczenie Wilka: Po 70 sekundach ⇒ 50 sekundach bez żadnego aktywnego celu w dżungli, Wilk oznaczy potwora we wrogiej dżungli na 5 minut ⇒ 3 minuty **Większa zwierzyna: Możliwe do oznaczenia przez Wilka obozy zostały zaktualizowane, zależnie od tego, ile ładunków posiadają Kindred. Przy danej liczbie ładunków Wilk może oznaczyć: ***Pierwszy krąg: , (przy 0, 1, 2 ładunkach) ⇒ (przy 0 ładunkach) ***Drugi krąg: , , , (przy 3, 4 ładunkach) ⇒ , , (przy 1, 2, 3 ładunkach) ***Trzeci krąg: , , , (przy 5, 6 ładunkach) ⇒ , , , (przy 4, 5, 6, 7 ładunkach) ***Czwarty krąg: , (przy 7+ ładunkach) ⇒ , , , (przy 8+ ładunkach) * **Obrażenia zadawane stworom: 40% ⇒ 80% **Przypomnienie: Obrażenia Strzaskanej Sfery zadawane stworom przenoszą się na każdy aktywowany * **Obrażenia: 85/120/155/190/225 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 40/55/70/85/100 pkt. (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Obrażenia : 125/225/325 pkt. (+0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 60/120/180 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) * **Czas rzucenia: 0,35 sek. ⇒ 0,4-0,25 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) **Przyspiesznik: Lucian lepiej reaguje na komendy wydane natychmiast po rzuceniu Przebijającego Światła * **Czas rzucenia: 0,3 sek. ⇒ 0,25 sek. **Przyspiesznik: Lucian lepiej reaguje na komendy wydane natychmiast po rzuceniu Płomiennego Wybuchu i , to jednak jest silna na swój sposób. (Ci, którzy stracili 3/4 zdrowia w alei przez odbicia Dwustrzału wiedzą, o czym mówimy). Patrząc na liczby, obrażenia Dwustrzału we wczesnej fazie gry były absurdalne, nawet jeszcze przed destrukcją oraz . Powiązanie dodatkowych obrażeń z zadawaniem ostatnich ciosów jest dobrą nagrodą za nauczenie się jej stylu gry, ale odbicia i tak zadawały za duże obrażenia. Teraz pierwsze uderzenie Dwustrzału musi zabić jednostkę, aby odbicie uderzało mocniej we wczesnej fazie gry, ale nawet wtedy są one znacznie bardziej sensowne. Jednakże w przypadku tych Miss Fortune, które postanowią dać szansę trafieniom krytycznym, Q w późnej fazie gry będzie bardzo szkodliwe dla pasków zdrowia łatwych do zabicia bohaterów, niezależnie od tego, jak strzeli.}} * **Obrażenia podstawowe odbicia: 40/70/100/130/160 pkt. ⇒ 20/35/50/65/80 pkt. (takie same, jak pierwszego uderzenia) **Skalowanie odbicia od całkowitego współczynnika obrażeń od ataku: 100% ⇒ 85% (takie same jak pierwszego uderzenia) **Skalowanie odbicia od mocy umiejętności: 50% ⇒ 35% (takie same jak pierwszego uderzenia) **'USUNIĘTO' - Mini trafienie krytyczne: Odbicie nie zadaje już obrażeń zwiększonych o 50%, gdy pierwsze trafienie zabije cel **'NOWOŚĆ' - Prawdziwe trafienie krytyczne: Odbicia mogą teraz trafić krytycznie i zawsze trafiają krytycznie, gdy pierwsze trafienie zabije cel. Obrażenia są zwiększane przez mnożniki obrażeń krytycznych (np. ). *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 25,88 pkt. ⇒ 22 pkt. * **Zamiana na szare zdrowie: 100% obrażeń otrzymanych od potworów ⇒ 75% obrażeń otrzymanych od potworów * **Podstawowy czas działania unieruchomienia: 1 sek. ⇒ 0,75 sek. (czas wzmocnionego działania bez zmian) * **Czas odnowienia: 2,25 sek. ⇒ 3,25/3/2,75/2,5/2,25 sek. ) z dużej odległości. Jest to (albo było) częściowo celowe: gdy Varus zostanie w tyle, Przebijająca Strzała daje mu szansę na udział w walce, bez wystawiania się na kolejne zgony. Na chwilę obecną ten plan awaryjny nie kosztuje Varusa dużo obrażeń, przez co można się zapytać „po co ryzykować wykonując podstawowe ataki, jeżeli spamowanie Q sprawdza się równie dobrze?”. Jasne jest, że Przebijającą Strzałę trzeba trochę osłabić, ale głównym celem jest zachęcenie Varusa do robienia rzeczy, które będziemy mogli wspierać na dłuższą metę. Z tego powodu, poniższe zmiany będą miały słabszy efekt, gdy będzie używał Q do detonowania między atakami, zamiast w pełni naładowanych snajperskich strzałów z mgły wojny. Owszem, nawet stosujący podstawowe ataki Varus nie ucieknie przed zmianami Ognistego Dotyku opisanymi poniżej, ale to tylko pokazuje, jak przegięta była Przebijająca Strzała.}} * **Skalowanie: 100-165% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku, skalowanie z czasem ładowania ⇒ 100-150% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku, skalowanie z czasem ładowania **Czas odnowienia: 16/14/12/10/8 sek. ⇒ 20/18/16/14/12 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wybuchowy rozkład: Czas odnowienia Przebijającej Strzały zostaje skrócony o 4 sekundy (skracane przez skrócenie czasu odnowienia), jeżeli zdetonuje na bohaterze ładunki , Zyra otrzymuje zupełnie nową animację śmierci. Jeżeli bardzo chcecie ją zobaczyć, nie róbcie tego w grach rankingowych.}} Przedmioty *Koszt skompletowania: 900 szt. złota (łączny koszt: 3400 szt. złota) ⇒ 800 szt. (łączny koszt: 3300 szt. złota) *Obrażenia od ataku: 25 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Prędkość ataku: 40% ⇒ 25% *Kradzież życia: 10% ⇒ 15% *Obrażenia efektu użycia: 10% maksymalnego zdrowia celu w formie obrażeń fizycznych ⇒ 100 pkt. obrażeń magicznych *'USUNIĘTO' - Leczenie przy użyciu: Obrażenia zadane przez efekt użycia nie są już zamieniane na leczenie *Naprawo-wzmocnienie: Obrażenia przy trafieniu efektu biernego Ostrza Zniszczonego Króla zadają teraz minimalnie 10 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. (dopasowane do obrażeń ) Nowe zmiany *Czas działania tarczy: 10 sek. ⇒ 5 sek. Aktualizacja w trakcie patcha 7.4 *Obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. *Czas odnowienia efektu użycia: 30 sek. ⇒ 45 sek. Specjalizacje NOWOŚĆ: aktualnie jest dość rozczarowująca. Nie jest bardzo słaba, ale jej siła jest dość niewidoczna. Specjalizacje kluczowe mają wpływać na styl gry i aby to robić, muszą mieć wyraźniejsze sytuacje, w których odnoszą sukcesy i porażki. Nowy Kamienny Pakt wciąż posiada rolę „uczynienia sojuszników trudniejszymi do zabicia”, ale w sposób, który sprawia, że gracze będą mieli coś do roboty.}} *'NOWOŚĆ' - Kamienna skóra: Zyskujesz 5% maksymalnego zdrowia *'NOWOŚĆ' - Hej, słuchaj: Twoje efekty ograniczające ruch oznaczają wrogich bohaterów runą ziemi, która sprawia, że sojusznicy, którzy zaatakują ich podstawowym atakiem, odzyskają 5 pkt. (+2,5% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia) zdrowia w czasie 2 sekund. Znak utrzymuje się przez 4 sekundy. *Uziemienie: Jeżeli wróg zostanie oznaczony przez kilka Kamiennych Paktów, sojusznicy leczą się z najsilniejszego znaku, który nie jest ich własnym *'USUNIĘTO' - Skamieniała więź: Kamienna Więź została usunięta , , ). To powiedziawszy... są strzelcami. Podstawowe ataki może nie są dla nich aż tak ważne jak dla innych, ale gdy nie są one potrzebne jako wypełniacze, gdy umiejętności się odnawiają, Ognisty Dotyk jest zdecydowanie zbyt skuteczny. (Jeśli mamy być szczerzy, to powinniśmy byli się nim zająć podczas porządków specjalizacji z obrażeniami w ostatnim patchu). Strzelcy, którzy nie potrafią nękać, nie mogą nawet zbliżyć się do fali stworów bez otrzymania dużych obrażeń i nie zadania żadnych, przez co wielu bohaterów z dolnej alei ma duże problemy. Nie będziemy owijać w bawełnę — to zdecydowanie zaboli strzelców korzystających z Ognistego Dotyku. Jesteśmy w pełni świadomi, że stracą oni trochę skuteczności, szczególnie gdy będą się ponownie przyzwyczajać do zasięgu podstawowych ataków. To powiedziawszy, Ognisty Dotyk jest wciąż silny dla bohaterów, którzy mogą go regularnie aktywować, ale będzie bardziej przypominał to, czym dysponują magowie.}} *Skalowanie od dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku: 60% ⇒ 45% *'USUNIĘTO' - Bateria stworów: Podstawowe ataki nie zapewniają już do 15% kradzieży życia w zależności od brakującego zdrowia gracza. Efekt ten jest w 50% tak skuteczny przeciwko stworom dla bohaterów walczących w zwarciu (25% w przypadku bohaterów walczących na dystans). *'NOWOŚĆ' - Weź moją energię: Poruszanie się i atakowanie sprawi, że atak stanie się naładowany. Naładowane ataki przyznają kradzież życia i 30% prędkości ruchu na 0,75 sek. *Kradzież życia na poziomie 1: 1% *Kradzież życia na poziomie 18: 50% Czary przywoływacza niszczy twoją drużynę? Jeśli tak, to mamy dla ciebie idealny czar przywoływacza: Wyczerpanie! Efekty Wyczerpania znacznie jednak wykraczały poza założenie „anty-niszczycielskiego” czaru, sprawiając nawet, że cel stawał się łatwiejszy do zabicia. Nie ma nic złego w wielozadaniowości czarów przywoływacza, ale gdy obronny czar staje się tak pomocny w zabijaniu wrogów, jak ofensywny czar , nadchodzi czas na okrojenie jego mocy.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Zmniejszenie prędkości ataku: Nie zmniejsza już prędkości ataku o 30% *'USUNIĘTO' - Osłabienie pancerza i odporności na magię: Nie zmniejsza już pancerza i odporności na magię o 10 pkt. Animacje *Bohaterowie objęci zmianą: ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , **I wszystkie skórki dla wymienionych bohaterów, które nie miały własnych animacji powrotu. Rozmiary * * * * * Opisy umiejętności Modyfikacje przejrzystości graficznej *Dopasowanie animacji **Teraz to prawdziwa broń: Zmieniono moment aktywacji animacji podstawowego ataku Jaxa, by był bardziej spójny z ruchem postaci. * **Mocniej lepiej szybciej potężniej: Wzmocnienie korzysta teraz z animacji trafienia krytycznego. * **Mniej sprzecznie z intuicją: Zmieniono rozmiar efektów cząsteczkowych przy trafieniu i dokonano zmian w animacji obracania/wirowania, by bardziej precyzyjnie przedstawiały zasięg i kształt efektu. * **Walc: Gdy tylko Jax rozwinie swoją superumiejętność, konsekwentnie korzysta z różnych, odpowiednich animacji ataków podstawowych. * **Spójność: Dopasowano efekty cząsteczkowe, by obrazowały rzeczywisty rozmiar stożka. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Horror do odzobaczenia: Dodano wskaźnik (widzialny tylko dla Nocturne’a) ukazujący zasięg przywiązania. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Przygotuj się na uderzenie: Dodano animacje występujące tuż przed trafieniem i przy trafieniu odpowiednie do rozmiaru obrażeń Paranoi. Poprawki efektów wizualnych . Przygaszenie tych efektów ułatwi śledzenie rozgrywki.}} Rotacyjne tryb gry Aktualizacja klienta League of Legends *Ważniejsze poprawki **Powróciły animowane tła profili. (Są jednak wyłączone w trybie niskich wymagań). **Naprawiliśmy błąd związany z pojawianiem się czarnego ekranu podczas przejścia na ekran wyboru bohatera. **Klient będzie teraz ostrzegał graczy, jeśli gra będzie wymagała przywrócenia ustawień domyślnych (np. gra nie mogła pobrać twoich ustawień z serwera). Aktualizacja stanu kolejki : ✔ Rankingowa solo/duet : ₪ Rankingowa elastyczna Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono audio interakcji VO z innymi bohaterami. * już nie zatrzymuje się po zmianie kawałków... Nie zatrzymasz jej. *Naprawiono błąd w samouczku sprawiający, że działy się dziwne rzeczy po zwiększeniu poziomu umiejętności w złym momencie. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że użycie lub przekierowywało i zwiększało zasięg jego szarży. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gdy zabił bohatera przy użyciu , drugie uderzenie mogło trafić w pobliskich niewidocznych bohaterów. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że znikało w ziemi, jeśli zostało użyte na wzniesieniu. *Średnio zaawansowane boty i posiadają teraz kluczowe specjalizacje. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że użycie zdejmowało efekt Tarczy Magii z wrogów znajdujących się za jego plecami. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że natrafiała na , ale i tak zadawała obrażenia. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że użycie z pozycji mgły wojny lub zarośli nie ujawniało Jhina wrogim bohaterom. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że po awansowaniu podczas atakowania wroga jego 4. trafienie nie zadawało dodatkowych obrażeń. *Rzucony teraz bierze pod uwagę komendy Stój i Utrzymaj pozycję przy zakolejkowanym rozkazie ruchu. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że rzucenie tuż przed atakiem podstawowym na wieży anulowało atak. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że szał po śmierci był ledwo widoczny dla . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że za nie pojawiały się efekty cząsteczkowe na ziemi po użyciu . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że w przypadku zabijania wrogich jednostek na skórce przy użyciu ataku podstawowego lub trafienia krytycznego efekty cząsteczkowe nie wyświetlały się poprawnie. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie miały cieni podczas animacji . Bezduszność. *Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że w przypadku oddalenia i przybliżenia kamery podczas animacji śmierci jego grób i efekty cząsteczkowe znikały. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że użycie po rzuceniu przez i pozwalało wrogom i sojusznikom na przejście przez ścianę. *Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że wskaźnik zasięgu był za szeroki. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że po oddaleniu i przybliżeniu kamery podczas grania część animacji znikała. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekt wizualny był niewłaściwie wyświetlony. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że znacznik Iskier za szybko znikał. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie mogła używać emotki maestrii bohatera po śmierci. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że po pewnym czasie autorzy zapętlali się podczas opisywania naprawionych błędów. Uwaga od deweloperów: naprawa się nie powiodła i błąd wciąż się pojawia. Spróbujemy ponownie przy następnym patchu. Nadchodzące skórki i chromatyczne zestawy Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.5: * * Następujące chromatyczne zestawy pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.5: * * en:V7.5 Kategoria:Aktualizacje